1. Field
The disclosed concept pertains generally to electrical systems. The disclosed concept also pertains to support assemblies for electrical systems. The disclosed concept further pertains to methods of racking electrical switching apparatus in electrical systems.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within a switchgear enclosure either individually or in combination with other switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
Some electrical switching apparatus such as, for example, some medium-voltage and low-voltage circuit breakers, can be relatively large. In order to facilitate movement (e.g., installation; removal; maintenance), some circuit breakers are commonly coupled to draw-out mechanisms which permit such circuit breakers to be drawn out of the switchgear enclosure. Accordingly, such circuit breakers are commonly known in the art as “draw-out” circuit breakers. The circuit breaker may be further supported within a draw-out frame, commonly known in the art as a cassette or chassis. The switchgear enclosure generally includes a number of compartments or cells, with each cell being structured to receive a corresponding circuit breaker. The draw-out mechanism (also referred to as the racking assembly) includes, for example, a combination of rails and rollers coupled to one or the other, or both, of the sidewalls of the cell and the sides of the corresponding circuit breaker, which is to be drawn into and out of the cell.
Known draw-out molded case circuit breakers are often too heavy to allow one person to safely lift and/or manipulate the circuit breaker in and out of end use equipment. Additionally, certain draw-out molded case circuit breakers are not available with features allowing the circuit breaker to be supported other than by manual interaction.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in electrical systems and support assemblies therefor.
There is also room for improvement in methods of racking electrical switching apparatus in electrical systems.